This invention relates to a removable cover for an air handling system and, in particular, to an access cover for a portable air purification unit.
As the air we breathe becomes more contaminated, the need for better, higher efficiency air purification equipment becomes more pronounced, particularly in the more densely populated areas. Much of the air pollution in these populated regions is caused by automobile exhaust emissions and industrial plants that burn fossil fuel in order to satisfy their power demands. This type of pollution is difficult to cleanse from the air and cannot be effectively handled by conventional filters found in furnace and air conditioning systems. As a consequence, people who suffer from respiratory ailments are oftentimes forced to remain indoors when the air quality drops below a certain safe value. Ideally, while indoors, these people should breathe air that has been circulated through a high efficiency air purifying system. These systems are typically costly and not easily transported from place to place. The dependability and efficiency of presently available low cost portable units, however, generally is less than satisfactory.
More specifically, this invention relates to a removable cover for a housing containing an air purification system wherein a changeable or cleanable air filter is mounted inside the housing. Removing the cover provides ready access to the filter assembly so that it can be removed from the housing for maintenance. Generally this type of cover becomes loosened with usage and thus allows air to leak from the housing lowering the efficiency of the air purification system. A loose cover also tends to rattle when the system blower is in operation which can be very annoying to anyone situated near the unit. These problems become more pronounced in portable units because of the additional stress that is placed on the housing when the unit is lifted and carried about.